


Eggs and Holograms!!

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Ianto goes away on training but inadvertently leaves something for Jack to remember him by.  Gwen needs to talk to Jack but doesn't know how to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs and Holograms!!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment form time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge from zazajb the theme for me was The Lesson her words were Tactical, Hormones and Rusting her phrase for me was It probably would have come out eventually.
> 
> This was the last challenge we did, I hope you've all enjoyed reading them as much as we enjoyed writing them.

 

“Ianto….Ianto, how long is it going to take you to get your cute backside out of there?”

“I’m coming Jack, just getting the last of my clothes together. I don’t really want to go, why me?”

“We’ve all been so it’s about time you went. And now would be as good a time as any. Although I will miss you, you know.”

“Yeah and I’m gonna miss you too cariad. I still don’t see why I have to go. I’ve been using weapons since I started here. You taught me what’s so special about the Trojan team?”

“They are the best in the world, they only come here once a year, they’re based in New York and all the best marksmen have been trained by them. It’s about time you had that training too.”

“Ok, ok, but on one condition?”

“What’s that?”

“You come to London to pick me up then we can go to a show and have a night in the Grosvenor Hotel where we spent New Years Eve!”

“Mmmm, that would be nice, I’ll see what I can do. If there is no rift activity then I’ll be there my love.”

Just then the rift alarm sounded. All of the team raced to Tosh’s monitor.

“Tosh talk to me, what have we got this time?”

“It’s in Splot, again. I don’t know why all aliens decide that Splot is the area to come to its nothing special.”

“Ok, Ianto, get the containment box, Tosh, you stay here and give us the co-ordinates Owen, Gwen, get a move on. What is wrong with you this morning Gwen, you looked like a ghost?”

“I’m fine Jack, I’ll talk to you about it later. Let’s just get this rift sorted out first. It’ll need some time to explain.”

“Ok if you’re sure. Right are we all ready, let’s go kids.”

Ianto knew Jack was edgy about him going to London for the week, but it was time that he had his tactical weapons training updated and both he and Jack knew that Trojan Securities were the best in the business. But they’d just have to wait this rift activity was more important. He would still get to the training on time.

They arrived on the Splot estate and immediately saw what was causing the activity. Luckily no one was around so no retcon would be required. Thank goodness, if that was the case then it always took more time to sort out.

Several egg shaped objects had appeared on the children’s playground. They were sparkling in the early morning sunshine and they reminded Ianto of the Faberge eggs he’d seen in jewellery shops. He’d always thought they looked beautiful and would have liked to buy Jack a very special one for Christmas but just at present he couldn’t really afford one.

Making their way over to the eggs, they began to notice that they were beginning to lose their sparkle and some were even rusting in the sunshine. 

“Right Ianto, bring that box over here, we need to get these back to the Hub before anyone sees us.”

“Ok Jack, on my way. Is this gonna take long don’t forget I’ve got a train to catch.”

“No, about fifteen minutes at tops. I’ll personally take you to the station then you won’t be late will you?”

Ianto raised his eyebrows, he knew what Jack’s driving was like when he was in a hurry. Ianto would have to cling on for dear life.

Picking up one of the eggs Ianto felt a slight static shock as he touched it. He wondered if any of the others had felt the same. Thinking no more about it he placed it in the box. Noticing that the box still had a layer of water in it from the last time it was used he was going to tip it out but decided that as the objects were rusting anyway it wouldn’t matter. He placed his egg in the box and immediately it began shining again.

“Hey Jack look at this.”

“What’s wrong Yan?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, just come and look at this. I’ve just put one of the eggs in this box and it had water in it. I thought that as they were rusting anyway I’d leave it. But it’s had the opposite effect. Who are they Jack, where are they from?”

“Not sure, where they’re from but I think they are Medpharsane’s. I’ve only encountered them once before but they were cubes the last time. I’m liking their new shape it suits them don’t you think?”

“So do you want me to carry on putting them in the box or not?”

“Yeah just keep piling them in. They survive better in water. We’ll get them back to the Hub and Tosh can do some tests on them. Just be careful the last time I encountered the Medpharsane they took some of my DNA and they began to put my face on their sides. One of me is enough don’t you think?”

“Oh, I could think of a few things I could do with more than one of you Jack!”

“Oh yeah, but let’s save that fantasy for when we’re on our own!”

Ianto went to find the pond that was in the park and put some more water into the box he was carrying. As the others were collecting the eggs and placing them inside the box they too saw the beauty of the eggs again.

Arriving back at the Hub they quickly emptied the SUV so Jack could take Ianto to the train station. Before they went Ianto took one last look at the Medpharsane eggs. He picked up one that looked like it was covered in diamonds and garnets. He’d loved the look of garnets for a long time and had several ties of that colour. Picking the egg up he felt the same shock go through his body, but this time it was more intense. He was thinking about how he was going to miss Jack whilst he was away on his training course.

“Come on Yan, you’re going to miss that train if you don’t hurry up.”

“Coming my love. Right guys see you in a week’s time. Enjoy yourselves but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“If you mean Jack, tea boy, you’re safe there. I wouldn’t want to do him no matter what!”

“Thanks Owen, for that and I thought you liked me!”

Ianto and Jack laughed. Owen did have a way with words sometimes.

Jack’s driving didn’t get any better and when he was in a hurry you took your life in your hands. But Ianto trusted him, he knew Jack would never let anything or anyone hurt him. He loved him too much. 

Dropping Ianto at the station Jack kissed him passionately “I’ll miss you my love, don’t worry about work, just go and get that training done. I’ll call you at night to see how you’re getting on. Oh and Ianto….”

“Yes Jack.”

“Leave those hot men alone, I know what you can be like!”

“Jack, you should know by now I only have eyes for you. I love you cariad.”

Jack kissed him again just to reinforce his love for this gorgeous Welshman.

Back at the Hub Jack was already missing Ianto and was walking around in a daze. Gwen needed to desperately talk to him but didn’t want to add to his mood. But it was important that she speak to him today. She didn’t know how his mood would alter as the week went on. He would become more moody as he missed Ianto. She took the bull by the horns and went into his office.

“Jack, can I talk to you know please?”

“Sure Gwen what’s the matter, is it something I can help you with?”

“Erm….not really Jack, but I don’t think you’re going to be very happy. It’s….well me and Rhys….we’re….well”

“Gwen, you think you’re pregnant don’t you?”

“What? How? Yes Jack”

“Look I’ve been noticing a change in you this last couple of days. First you’re all happy then you’re all moody, you’ve been thinking about telling me for the last few days haven’t you?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know what to say.”

“Don’t forget I’ve encountered many women in my past and I’ve got to know the signs, it’s the moods that you lot go through and your hormones change, so is it congratulations? What does Rhys think?”

“I haven’t said anything to him yet, I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Oh great, you tell me first and not Rhys, if he finds out just think what he’s going to say. He’s not my greatest fan to begin with. I don’t really think he’s forgiven me for all the times I keep you working late.”

“He’ll get over it, anyway I’m not going to tell him until I’m positive it’s happening.”

“Ok, I’ll not say anything to anyone else, but just make sure you get this sorted. I’ll need to know when to get Martha back to help us. I’m really pleased for the both of you.”

“Thanks Jack, I was worried you would shout. It’s not as if this is a nine to five job is it?”

“No, but enjoy, it’s the most beautiful thing a woman can go through.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you had to go through it Jack.”

She smiled and Jack just raised his eyebrows. He thought then about Ianto being away for the next week and his expression changed.

“Jack, you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m just missing Ianto already.”

“He’ll be back before you know it. A weeks not long.”

Gwen went back to her workstation. Tosh was busy inputting the information they had collected about the Medpharsane’s and Owen was back in Autopsy finishing his stock taking.

Jack stood at the window of his office looking at his colleagues and his friends. He was happy for Gwen and Rhys, happy that Owen had finally admitted his feelings for Tosh, and he was desperately missing Ianto. He’d left a huge hole in his life, and he’d only been gone a couple of hours.

To take his mind off his gorgeous Welshman he decided to go down to the Archives and make sure everything was in order for when Ianto came home. As he went he passed the box that they’d put the Medpharsanes in. He stopped, opened the lid and took one out. As he touched it he felt a shock.  _Now that didn’t happen last time they visited. They just took DNA from whoever touched them._  He put it back in the box and closed the lid.

Down in the Archives he couldn’t stop thinking of Ianto. He was remembering the last time both of them were down there. Now that was a memory never to forget. They had sent everyone home and gone to tidy the artefacts. But if his memory served him correctly they never did get tidied. In fact he and Ianto had become very untidy as they ripped their clothes off and made passionate love on the desk down there. Jack smiled at the thought.  _Hurry home my love, I miss you._

Jack finished his work and went back to see what the others were doing. Tosh and Owen were having a break and were in the kitchen, supposed to be making a coffee, but as Jack looked up he saw them entwined and kissing with a passion. If truth be known he was feeling a little jealous, his Ianto was not there so he couldn’t do the same to him.

The week passed of quicker than Jack would have imagined. They had been kept busy by rift activity. They’d had weevils to catch and a catalogue of other friendly and not so friendly aliens to contend with.

It was towards the end of the day and Jack had told the others to go home. He was thinking about what Gwen had told him the day Ianto had left for London. He wondered if she’d told Rhys yet. But she’d not looked very happytoday, that was one reason he’d sent them all off home.

Now he was on his own, he found himself wishing Ianto was home. He went through to the kitchen to make a coffee and passed the containment box with the Medpharsane’s in. He decided to look at one that reminded him of the last time Ianto was here. Picking the egg up that looked like it was covered in diamonds and garnets he felt a strange sensation running through his body. Suddenly an image appeared in front of him, a bit like a hologram. He had to steady himself against the table because in front of him was a perfect image of his lover. He gripped the table with his free hand and then had to sit down. The image was getting stronger, the more he thought about Ianto the stronger the image became. This had never happened before when he’d encountered this particular alien. It was, as he’d told Ianto, they’d tried to put his face on their cubes. This was beautiful in two ways. The colours and decoration on the egg and the hologram of Ianto in front of him. He didn’t realise how much he would miss Ianto. He wanted him home.

Tosh walked up behind Jack. “Hey, Jack that’s great, I was just coming to tell you about it.”

“I thought I’d told you to go home?”

“You did but I have been running some programmes on these eggs to find out what they were made of and I’ve just got some results through.”

“Ok, what are they?”

“Well, they are not made of anything I can identify, the only thing I have found out is that they take on the image of the people that hold them then if someone holds it that loves that person they will see just what you’re seeing now. The more you think about that person the stronger the image becomes. With you and Ianto it probably would have come out eventually, but I didn’t realise it would be as strong as that. You must love Ianto very much?”

“Yeah Tosh, I do and I’m missing him like crazy.”

“He’ll be back tomorrow so not long now.”

“Thanks Tosh, now go home to Owen, you need to have fun, he loves you so don’t leave him too long.”

“I know Jack, thank you. And Jack….”

“I love Owen too.”

She smiled at her boss and kissed his cheek and left to go home to her lover.

Jack sat looking at the hologram of Ianto, wishing he was there and could also see it. He must have been looking at it for a while because suddenly he felt someone behind him.

“Look I thought I told you kids to go home. You deserve the break.”

There was no answer, but he felt two familiar hands on his shoulders. Turning around he came face to face with his gorgeous Welshman.

“What…wha….”

He didn’t have time to finish the sentence, his lips were captured by Ianto’s and he was being kissed passionately.

Coming up for much needed air Ianto whispered “I was missing you cariad, I’d finished all my training and they told me I could go home. So…here I am. Now you’ve got the real thing instead of that hologram, what would you like to do?”

“Mmmmm I could think of one or two things we have to catch up on. Come on I’ll show you.”

Jack led Ianto down into their room and for the next several hours enjoyed exploring each other’s bodies and making passionate love, until each of them fell asleep.

Just before they drifted off Ianto looked at Jack and said “I love you Jack and I don’t ever want to be away like that again.”

“Don’t worry my love, next time I’m coming with you. I love you too Ianto Jones.”

 

End

 


End file.
